1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device which is provided with a calendar display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Handy type electronic organizers or electronic memorandum pad having a schedule control function are provided with a calendar display unit so that an operator can enter information relating to a date in the schedule into the electronic device and note the date by reading the calendar display unit.
In such a calendar function, day and month for one month are displayed on the calendar display unit based on the day and month information counted by a clock circuit in the electronic memorandum pad. One example of the calendar display is shown in FIG. 6(a). The operator can know which day of the week the day on the schedule is and that the day on the schedule is a holiday or a normal working day by looking at the calendar display unit.
In the conventional electronic memorandum pads with the calendar display, only one month calendar can be displayed. Therefore, it is impossible to know that the day designated by the operator (the day designated by a cursor or the like of the electronic note) corresponds to how many days from the beginning of that year or how many days are there until the designated day or how many weeks are there until the week to which the designated day belongs from the beginning of the year. In order to know the information mentioned above, it is necessary to count the days or week by the operator displaying the calendar of every month on the display unit. Such a operation is troublesome.